The power demand on the engine of a rotorcraft, such as a helicopter, can vary over time based on the operation being performed. For example, an increased power demand may be placed on an engine during helicopter takeoff or during some maneuvers, such as a fixed collective takeoff. Such increased power demand can result in low rotor rotational speed, or “rotor droop,” in which the engine cannot drive the rotor at sufficient speed to maintain flight. Some rotorcraft lack the ability to anticipate power demand and must wait for an error in rotor speed or torque to occur before adjusting engine output. Because engine output is increased or decreased after the rotor error, however, such rotorcraft are prone to rotor droop or overshoot, predisposing the rotorcraft to operational hazards and inefficiencies. Power demand anticipation can help maintain rotor speed within a selected range no matter the operation being performed by the rotorcraft, which directly impacts rotor speed performance. Some helicopters utilize the collective control of their main rotor blades to anticipate power demand on the engine. When such a helicopter experiences a change in power demand due to factors unrelated to the collective control, however, the helicopter may fail to anticipate or provide a timely power output response. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a power demand anticipation system that utilizes sensor data, non-collective input and/or other data to effectively and efficiently anticipate power demand on an engine to improve rotorcraft performance.